


Rights Of Sepulture

by Mr_Crocodile



Series: Aftermath [3]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, Godzilla Killed them, Venom and Lee are a married couple who hate eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Crocodile/pseuds/Mr_Crocodile
Summary: New York city is an extremely dangerous, irradiated, mass grave.But as long as there is money to be made, there is nothing which will stop Lee Price, a.k.a Venom.
Series: Aftermath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742839
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Rights Of Sepulture

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot now has [FANART](https://celtictreemuffin.tumblr.com/post/618553255285407744/mr-crocodile) thanks to the AMAZING CelticTreeMuffin!!!

**“You know that If I wasn’t stuck with you I would literally leave you in this god forsaken oven of a city to be baked alive, don't you?”**

_ “You say that every time we find a contract, find a new fucking joke.” _

**“Die.”**

_ “Well, thanks to you, that’s not happening any time soon.” _

_ Lee Price _ hadn’t asked for a  **Symbiote** , he certainly enjoyed the perks… But if he had known that the blob of tar would have the personality of a mule he would have fought harder against their bonding.

**“If I had known I was trying to bond with a rat like you I would have eaten you instead.”**

_ “I may not be like the caped crusaders who hosted you before… But you know how else I’m different? I’m not six feet under or a charred corpse.” _

**“...”**

That trick always managed to get slimy to shut up. They could easily deal with each other when on his “dayjob” or just hanging around. But from the moment he had taken his first “closure” deal their relationship had turned sour.

The jobs paid well, there was pretty much zero competition and with an alien superpredator swimming in his bloodstream, the many risks inside the New York Exclusion Zone were nullified.

They both very clearly remembered their first contract. A few months after they had ousted themselves as the new Venom, and after they had made it clear that they were a “Hero for Hire” through their contract as Philadelphia's newest (and cheapest, thanks to their lackluster reputation) superhero they received a very lucrative  and illegal proposal.

“You will receive a package tomorrow.” That was how the call had started, no introductions. 

“This package will contain a tracking device and a set of coordinates.” The voice was clearly modified or artificial.

“The device will lead you to the body and armour of Commander James Rhodes a.k.a War Machine. The coordinates will lead you to the point where you will leave the body. Once we have confirmed that you accomplished the task, you will receive an untraceable payment of one million dollars.”

He hadn’t even considered asking who was calling him or what would happen if he refused. He was a millionaire a week later. At the price of the symbiote  **“I have a name you asshole.”** nagging him for weeks… Worth it.

One month later, watching the news, he saw how the commander’s body had been mysteriously and anonymously been given to his family.

Then, and only then, he figured out who the only person willing to pay that much for both the armour  **and** the physical body could be. 

Anthony Stark himself. He had kept his mouth shut, he didn’t want to  risk losing out on more jobs like this.

**“The fact that the richest man on the planet didn’t consider doing this for more people really tells you some stuff…”**

_ “The man was paralyzed from the neck down and his best friend is dead, cut him some slack.” _

**“First, he paid for half a monument. Secondly, it all happened 5 years ago… You’d think he would have remembered that more of his friends died in this hell too.”**

_ “As long as others keep calling us I don’t give a fuck about what he does with the rest of his money, I want to be rich, but not that much.” _

**“Greedy bastard.”**

_ “Says the one who continuously asks for me to buy more Wagyu” _

**“...”**

Then the offers started rolling in. Desperate people, desperate  _ rich _ people, willing to pay anything to recover a heirloom or loved one from the wreckage of New York.

It made sense to seal off the city to be honest. Some areas were too irradiated, not even Venom risked entering them. If the government hadn’t intervened, it would just have resulted in a need to invest in more body bags.

The heirlooms were the hardest things to find to be honest, because he had to actually find them among the wreckage in whatever place they had been kept.

If someone asked for a body, he could just grab a random pile of burned bones off the streets. If any of his clients had realized, they had done nothing about it… What could they do? Tell the authorities? Nope!

“ **We are LITERALLY scamming grieving families!”**

_ “You didn’t complain when we found Flash’s body and sent it to his family, did you? You little shit!” _

**“...”**

_ “That’s what I thought.” _

It made for a good life, to the point that, when renegotiating last year, they had dropped the Philly contract and started heroing for free.

The mayor, and the rest of the city but  _ mainly _ the major, had been ecstatic. A hero actually working for free was a rare thing these days. “All the good ones died in New York” they said when they thought he couldn’t hear them.

**“They are wrong, but it’s not like you are a good example… we going to queens today right? ... That means going through Central Park…”**

**_“Fuck…”_ **

Of all the fucked up shit they had seen inside the NYEZ, central park was the worst. The heroes had tried to lure the beast into the park to get a bystander-free, unobstructed area to fight it in…

That had just meant that central park was where most of them had died.

The building sized skeletons of Ant-Man and Goliath. Dozens of armours and heat-resistant suits… Intact, but with the skeletons of the heroes they belonged to still inside.

**“What kind of idiot protects himself against fire, but ignore** **_s_ ** _ radiation? They were supposed to be professionals for god’s sake!” _

And Wolverine’s body… Apparently, the thing’s fire had burned hot enough to truly kill the mutant… But not enough to fully melt his skeleton…

Which meant that there it stood, the molten in-place skeleton of one of earth’s mightiest heroes, like a statue.

At some point a kid had snatched a photo of it, the kid won a Pulitzer… If he remembered correctly, cancer and radiation poisoning killed said kid a month after receiving said prize.

**_“Let’s just get this done.”_ **

A week later, a banker, son of french immigrants, recovered his great-grandfather’s medals from the first world war.

Also that same week, Venom, Philadelphia’s beloved hero, would stop a school shooting with only the attackers counted amongst the casualties. He received the keys to the city for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to offer characters whose POV you'd love to see!  
> And as always...THE FEEDBACK SHALL BE MINE!!


End file.
